banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoner
While many who use magic can call forth creatures from the world around them, there are those out there that can call upon even more powerful beings. The Summoner is a practitioner of the magic arts, forming a close bond with a particular outsider known as an Esper, which gains power as the Summoner becomes more proficient at their summoning. Role: Adaptable Alignment: Any Hit Die: 1d6 Starting Wealth: 2d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Cha +5 Stats Spells The Summoner is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Summoner uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All Summoner spells can be found here. The number of spells a Summoner can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + bonus spells per day listed here. The Summoner can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells per day. Relearning Spells Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third summoner level thereafter (8th, 11th, and so on), a summoner can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the summoner “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level summoner spell he can cast. A summoner may swap out only a single spell at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. Abilities Class Proficiency The Summoner is proficient with all Simple weapons and Light armor. A Summoner can cast Summoner spells while wearing Light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance, but heavier armor still incurs the chance of spell failure. Esper (Su) At 1st level, a Summoner begins play with the ability to summon to their side a powerful outsider called an Esper. The Summoner must choose which Esper to form a pact with, from the following: Asura, Behemoth, Bismarck, Brynhildr, Carbuncle, Diabolos, Fenrir, Garuda, Ixion, Midgard Zolom, Odin, Shoat, Susano, Titan, or Zalera. See Espers for more information and rules on Espers. Life Link (Su) At 1st level, a Summoner forms a close bond with their Esper. Whenever the Esper takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, as a reaction to the damage, the Summoner can sacrifice any number of hit points they have without using an action. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the Esper. This can prevent the Esper from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the Esper and the Summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the Esper to remain at full strength. If the Esper is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the Esper is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the Esper is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the Esper gets closer to its Summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summon Creature (Sp) Starting at 1st level, a Summoner can cast Summon Creature I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the Summoner uses to call upon their Esper. As a result, they can only use this ability when the Esper is not summoned. They can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). At 3rd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the power of this ability increases by one spell level, allowing the Summoner to summon more powerful creatures (to a maximum of Summon Creature IX at 17th level). At 19th level, this ability can be used as Gate or Summon Creature IX. If used as Gate, the Summoner must pay any required material components. A Summoner cannot have more than one Summon Creature or Gate spell active in this way at one time. If this ability is used again, any existing Summon Creature or Gate immediately ends. These summon spells are considered to be part of the Summoner's spell list for the purposes of spell trigger and spell completion items. In addition, the Summoner can expend uses of this ability to fulfill the construction requirements of any magic item they create, so long as they can use this ability to cast the required spell. Augment Summoning At 2nd level, a Summoner gains Augment Summoning as a bonus feat. They do not have to meet any requirements for this feat. Bond Senses (Su) Starting at 2nd level, a Summoner can, as a standard action, share the senses of their Esper, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the Esper does. They can use this ability a number of rounds per day equal to their Summoner level. There is no range to this effect, but the Esper and the Summoner must be on the same plane. The Summoner can end this effect as a free action. Detect Summons (Su) At 3rd level, as a swift action, a Summoner can target a single creature they can see and determine if it has been summoned to its current plane from another. This ability reveals if the target has been conjured by a summoning spell, and allows the Summoner to attempt a Spellcraft check to identify the spell that conjured it (using the same DC as if the Summoner had witnessed the spell being cast). Shield Ally (Ex) At 4th level, whenever an ally is within the Esper’s reach, the ally receives a +2 shield bonus to their Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on their saving throws. This bonus does not apply if the Esper is grappled, helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. At 10th level, this bonus increases to +4. At 16th level, allies also receive a DR of 5/Magic. Counter-Summons (Su) At 5th level, a Summoner can attempt to counter a summoning spell cast by another creature. They must identify the spell being cast as normal for counterspelling. If they do so, they can attempt to counter the spell as a swift or immediate action. To counter the spell, the Summoner must attempt a dispel check as if using Dispel. If the spell being countered is a Summon Creature or another summoning spell, the Summoner gains a +5 bonus on the dispel check. The Summoner can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. Maker's Call (Su) At 6th level, as a standard action, a Summoner can call their Esper to their side. The Esper must be within 120 feet. When used, the Esper appears adjacent to the Summoner (or as close as possible if all adjacent spaces are occupied). If the Esper is out of range, the ability is wasted. The Summoner can use this ability once per day at 6th level, plus one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 6th. Superior Summons At 7th level, the Summoner receives the Superior Summoning feat for free, even if they do not meet the prerequisites. Transposition (Su) At 8th level, a Summoner can use their Maker’s Call ability to swap locations with their Esper. If it is larger than they are, they can appear in any square occupied by the Esper. The Esper must occupy the square that was occupied by the Summoner if able, or as close as possible if it is not able. Faster Summoning (Ex) At 9th level, a Summoner can now cast any summoning spells with a full-round action as a standard action instead. Summoning spells with a longer casting time than a full-round action are unaffected. Life Bond (Su) At 12th level, a Summoner’s life becomes linked to their Esper’s. As long as the Esper has 1 or more hit points, the Summoner is protected from harm. Damage in excess of that which would reduce the Summoner to fewer than 0 hit points is instead transferred to the Esper. This damage is transferred 1 point at a time, meaning that as soon as the Esper is reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to its Constitution score, all excess damage remains with the Summoner. Effects that cause death but not damage are unaffected by this ability. This ability does not affect spells that do not cause actual damage. Weaken Summons (Su) At 12th level, as a standard action, a Summoner can attempt to weaken a summoned creature within 60 feet. The targeted creature takes a –2 penalty on attack and damage rolls and to Armor Class for 1 minute per Summoner level. A successful Will save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + their Charisma modifier) negates this effect. A given summoned creature can’t be targeted by this ability more than once per 24-hour period. At 18th level, the penalty increases to -4. Summoner's Charm (Su) Starting at 14th level, whenever the Summoner casts a summoning spell, they increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to half their Summoner level (rounded down). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, the Summoner can change the duration of all Summon Creature spells to permanent. They can have no more than one Summon Creature spell made permanent in this way at one time. If the Summoner designates another Summon Creature spell as permanent, the previous spell immediately ends. Paragon Summons (Ex) At 15th level, three times per day, the Summoner can take the maximum for all hit dice of a single creature summoned when determining starting hit points. At 17th level and 19th level, the Summoner can use this ability one additional time per day. Merge Forms (Su) At 16th level, as a full-round action, a Summoner can touch their Esper and the two can merge forms. This transformation includes all of the Summoner’s gear. While merged in this way, the Summoner is protected from harm and cannot be the target of spells or effects. All effects and spells currently targeting the Summoner are suspended until the Summoner emerges from the Esper (although durations continue to expire). The Summoner can cast spells while inside the Esper by taking control of the Esper for the duration of the casting. Any material components used for these spells are taken from the Summoner’s gear, even though they are otherwise inaccessible. The Summoner can direct all of the Esper’s actions while merged, can perceive through its senses, and can speak through its voice. The Summoner can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to their Summoner level. They can end this effect at any time as a swift action. The Summoner emerges in a square adjacent to the Esper if able. If the Esper is returned to its home plane while the Summoner is merged with it, the Summoner is immediately ejected, taking 4d6 points of damage, and is stunned for 1 round. Mastery - Twin Esper (Su) At 20th level, a Summoner and their Esper share a true connection. As a standard action, the Summoner can assume the shape of their Esper, copying all of its abilities. Their Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores change to match the base scores of their Esper. They can choose to have any gear that they carry become absorbed by this new form. Items with continuous effects continue to function while absorbed in this way. The Summoner loses their natural attacks and all racial traits (except bonus feats, skills, and languages) in favor of the abilities granted by the Esper. The Summoner retains all of their class features. The Summoner can keep this form for a number of minutes per day equal to their Summoner level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. The Summoner can end this effect as a free action. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited